


Parsley

by ella_minnow



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're young and can be forgiven, but Johnny's old enough to know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parsley

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/11996.html#cutid1) on 11/07/2003.

They're standing between Johnny and the door and it takes real physical effort on his part not to panic and try to fling himself past their defenses, past them and out the door and away. He knows, he knows, where this is going and it's not good. Not for him. Not in the long-run.

But _they_ , as stupidly innocent as children, _they_ aren't thinking of the long-run, and it's alright for them not to. They're young. They're young and they're standing there, all long, sun-browned limbs and matching hungry smiles, murmuring his name in their soft, accented voices. They're whispering bold propositions that make even them blush as the words leave their lips.

They're young and can be forgiven, but Johnny's old enough to know better.

They move in unconscious, unselfconscious synchrony as they walk towards him and sweat breaks out along his upper lip and in the backs of his knees at the sight. He thinks he might be trembling, just a little, mostly in his hands and knees and, softly, in his stomach. He hopes it doesn't show, that they don't see.

He tries desperately to remember the words that will send them off as Orlando fills the space between Johnny's arms, pressing against Johnny's chest, feeling as hard and lean as he looks. Keira's arms wrap around him from behind, slipping through the space between his arms and sides, twining up and over his shoulders.

And just when Johnny thinks he's got it, got the precise phrasing that will save their pride as he turns them away, Orlando's lips are pressed against his, muffling him, and Keira's hands are making him forget how to speak all together.

End.


End file.
